infierno cubículo
by Imorz
Summary: Bukan sesuatu yang baik jika hal pertama yang Baekhyun ketahui setelah membuka mata adalah ia berada di ruang tunggu Neraka. [exofics; chanyeol/baekhyun]


infierno cubículo © Imorz

EXO © SM Entertainment

 _Warning_ : _typo(s), ooc, death god!_ Chanyeol

 _Summary_ : Bukan sesuatu yang baik jika hal pertama yang Baekhyun ketahui setelah membuka mata adalah ia berada di ruang tunggu Neraka.

terinspirasi dari _prompt_ _ **You wake up in a room and don't remember how you get there. You go up to the front desk and ask where you are. They tell you, you're in Hell's waiting room. Now what?**_ _au_ tumblr

* * *

Kelopak matanya terbuka pelan. Bias cahaya beringsak masuk menerpa iris. Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya menghalau sinar lampu kuning yang menghujami tepat di atas kening. Udara terasa berat, membuatnya harus meraih oksigen banyak-banyak.

Tubuhnya kemudian beranjak duduk. Baekhyun berada pada sebuah sofa panjang merah tua dengan dua bantal persegi berwarna senada. Dinding ruangan bersemi putih tulang. Tiada hiasan. Pucat.

Tiba-tiba ia berjengit kaget mendapati seseorang dengan jubah hitam bertudung duduk di sofa yang berlawanan. Kedua insan terpisah meja kaca. Sebilah _scythe*_ teronggok di atasnya. Ukurannya besar dengan sisi pisau tajam mengkilap.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun berkedip. Mencari jawaban dari tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuk kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Ha-Halo?"

Pria bertudung itu tergerak sedikit. Ia menggumam sebagai tanggapan.

"Anu ... kalau boleh tahu, saya ada di mana?"

Suaranya terkekeh seram. Ia membuka penutup tudungnya.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?"

Jawabannya tidak terdengar oleh ruang dengar Baekhyun. Parasnya membuat dunia terjungkir balik. Antara ini mimpi atau khayalan, Baekhyun tidak ingin cepat-cepat terbangun. Maksudnya, kapan lagi dapat bersua dengan pria setampan pangeran negeri dongeng?

Seluruh aktor tampan dari negeri Baekhyun berpijak, semuanya seakan sirna dengan paras pria yang satu ini. Pakaian yang ia kenakan memang cukup konyol. Layaknya malaikat pencabut nyawa. Namun, wajah itu persis setampan idol Korea.

"Hei?" ucap si berjubah hitam. "Baekhyun, kau kenapa?"

Lantas Baekhyun terkejut mendengar namanya ditutur. "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?!"

Ia lalu tersenyum sedikit, "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Teknisnya, aku selalu memperhatikan manusia yang akan aku eksekusi."

Ekspresi Baekhyun membingung. Apa yang diucapkan pria tersebut penuh dengan enigma. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "A-Anu, boleh aku tahu, apa yang kau maksud dengan ... eksekusi?"

Pria itu melipat tangannya lalu bersandar pada pinggiran sofa, "Itu rahasia. Manusia biasa sepertimu tidak ada hak untuk tahu."

Helaan napas terdengar. Sia-sia saja Baekhyun bertanya. Ia cukup kesal dengan tingkah orang tersebut. Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan adalah hal yang selalu membuat Baekhyun jengah, apalagi main rahasia-rahasiaan. Kontras sekali di sini Baekhyunlah orang bodohnya.

Suara teriakkan memecah dari balik dinding di belakang Baekhyun. Itu suara perempuan.

 _"AKU MOHON! AMPUNI AKU! AMPUNI AKU!"_

Baekhyun menutup kedua telinganya.

 _"AKU MENYESALI PERBUATANKU! AKU TAK AKAN MENGULANGINYA LAGI! AKU MOHON ..."_

Kemudian suara wanita itu tidak terdengar lagi. Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yang berusaha menutupi ruang dengar. Lantas netranya menangkap sosok pria di depan tengah menyeruput teh; santai sekali.

"A-Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

Ia meneguk tehnya sebelum berbicara, "Dia dibawa ke tempat _selanjutnya_."

"Tempat apa?"

"Rahasia."

Rahasia, lagi.

"Dengar, jika kau berada di sini berarti kau sudah melakukan kesalahan yang fatal... amat fatal," sambungnya tiba-tiba. "—dan aku adalah seorang algojo yang bertugas mengeksekusi manusia sebelum ke tempat _selanjutnya_."

Ruangan membisu. Tidak ada suara jangkrik yang memecah kecanggungan. Lalu desir napas pun menggantikan. Butuh beberapa sekon hingga Baekhyun menanggapi ucapan sang pria berjubah dengan kekehan kecil.

"Apa aku sedang masuk acara _reality show?_ Acara jebakan?"

Namun, pria itu tidak tertawa. Barang mengangkat sedikit bibirnya pun tidak. Parasnya begitu dingin, begitu kejam. Menyeret Baekhyun pada kenyataan paling pahit lewat media mata merah menyala kepunyaannya.

Jantung Baekhyun seperti digenggam, diremas kuat oleh sesuatu yang gaib. Pikirannya melaung dengan sendirinya. Seseorang bersenandika di dalam otak Baekhyun. Bukan, bukan seseorang, ada banyak suara manusia berada di dalam kepala kecil Baekhyun.

—seolah-olah tujuh miliar manusia tengah berada di dalam otaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Rambutnya tercengkeram kuat oleh tangannya sendiri. "Hentikan!"

Suara-suara masih terdengar bebas. Air mata Baekhyun merebas.

"HENTIKAN!"

Masih terdengar.

"HENTIKAN!"

Masih terdengar.

"HENTIKA—"

Lalu sunyi.

Namun, air mata masih jatuh sendiri-sendiri.

Mata itu masih memperhatikan. "Byun Baekhyun. Sekali kau berada di ruangan ini, kata bercanda tidak ada dalam kamus manapun. Maka hal-hal tidak realistis yang ada di dunia, akan kau jumpai di sini."

Baekhyun mengusap ujung mata dengan pakaiannya. "Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan padaku semuanya?!"

"Kau berada—di ruang tunggu Neraka."

Dinding berubah merah tua. Sofa menjadi putih tulang. Cahaya lampu meredup. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar di atas perubahan yang mencolok. Kemudian Baekhyun berusaha meraih kerawasannya.

"Neraka?" Konyol sekali memang jika dipikirkan secara logis. Tapi, seperti _ucapnya_ , hal-hal yang tidak realistis dapat terjadi di sini. Yang artinya, Neraka sendiri benar adanya. "Aku—masuk Neraka?"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya lalu menghela napas, "Benar, benar sekali. Amat tepat," lalu mengangguk.

Baekhyun lahir bukan di Ibukota, ia tumbuh di kota pinggiran dekat laut. Sejak kecil ia membantu Ayahnya merapihkan ikan hasil tangkapan, membantu Ibunya berjualan dan sepulang sekolah akan belajar aksara Mandarin dengan Kakaknya. Baekhyun akan selalu bersedia menyeberangkan nenek-nenek serta melerai temannya yang berkelahi. Prestasinya yang memuaskan menempatkannya pada posisi tertinggi di kelas. Lalu ia pergi ke Ibukota untuk melanjutkan ilmu ke perguruan tinggi. Baekhyun bekerja dengan giat, bosnya amat menyukai pekerjaan Baekhyun. Setiap tiga bulan, Baekhyun akan menyempatkan diri mengunjungi makam Kakek dan Neneknya.

Lantas mengapa ia masuk Neraka?

"Karena kau terlalu baik."

Pria bertudung ini menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tersimpan rapih di balik benak.

"Kau memiliki dua kesalahan saat kau hidup sebelum akhirnya berada di ruangan ini."

Jemarinya lalu berbentuk lambang damai.

"Pertama, kau memberiku nama."

Bibir Baekhyun masih kelu. Ia membiarkan kelopaknya berkedip beberapa kali, "Yang kedua?"

Pria itu tersenyum, "Yang kedua?" Ada jeda menghampiri penuturannya. "Yang kedua akan ku beritahu setelah kau keluar dari sini."

Raut wajah Baekhyun berubah kecewa, "Begitu..."

Melihat lawan bicaranya pundung, cepat-cepat si jubah hitam menjelaskan, "Keluar dari sini bukan berarti kau ke tempat _selanjutnya_. Maksudku adalah kau kembali ke duniamu, ke bumi, _err_... ke rumahmu."

Ucapannya sontak menggugah hati Baekhyun. Wajahnya berseri indah. Bibirnya membentuk senyum merekah.

"Kau akan menyelamatkanku?"

Dia menggeleng, "Kau yang akan menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri."

Ruangan mendadak menghitam. Tidak ada cahaya barang secuil.

 _"Kesalahan pertamamu adalah memberiku nama. Chanyeol—kau memberiku nama Chanyeol. Agar kau dapat terbebas dari kesalahan yang tak kau sengaja, kau harus melepaskan nama yang kau beri."_

Baekhyun meraba angan. Ia tidak dapat bernapas, oksigen mendekati kata punah. Hanya ada suara pria bernama Chanyeol yang baru saja ia dengar, sisanya hanyalah nyenyat.

Kegelapan merundung Baekhyun. Ia berdiri, terantuk meja kaca di sela paru-paru yang berdemo oksigen.

"Chanyeol?" racaunya pelan. "Chanyeol? Tolong aku."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar lagi, _"Kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu, duniamu,_ aku _. Lepaskan namaku."_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

 _"Aku tidak tahu."_

Sekali lagi Baekhyun terantuk meja kaca. Suara benda terjatuh menggema nyaring, mungkin tombak berpisau hitam tadi. Baekhyun tak peduli. Ia melipir ke sisi kanan pelan-pelan.

Ada sebuah utas di dalam kepalanya, berdebat tentang apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk melepaskan nama yang ia beri untuk pria ini?

Daripada itu, kapan sebenarnya Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol?

 _"Raihlah aku,"_ ujar sebuah suara tiba-tiba. _"Raihlah aku."_

"Kau di mana?!"

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah ruangan yang mereka tempati ini tiba-tiba membesar? Karena selama kakinya melangkah, ia tidak menemukan ujung atau dinding. Hanya kegelapan dan _suara Chanyeol_ semata _._

 _"Cepat! Atau kau terpaksa ku bawa ke tempat_ selanjutnya _!"_

"Di mana aku harus meraihmu?!"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Kemungkinan besar ia pun tak tahu jawabannya.

"DI MANA?!" Baekhyun berteriak. "DI MANA CHANYEOL? DI MANA?"

Baekhyun tak menangkap suara apapun untuk tanggapan atas teriakannya. Ia ingin kembali menangis. Untuk hidup, memang perlu perjuangan; tidaklah semudah menyeberang jembatan. Apa yang Baekhyun rasakan di kedua telapak tangannya hanyalah udara hampa (serta kegelapan terus merisak).

Namun, desir angin halus menerpanya dari belakang. Layaknya mengelus tengkuk Baekhyun ringan.

Lantas Baekhyun berbalik, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian merengkuh seseorang.

Kupu-kupu hitam mengepak indah. Mereka terbang, menyisakan ruangan dengan dinding putih tanpa perabotan. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada putih, putih yang menyilaukan.

Ia mengeratkan rengkuhannya lalu menangis, "Aku menemukanmu... Chanyeol."

Chanyeol balas melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang si pemeluk, "Ya, kau menemukanku."

Kemudian hujan.

"Chanyeol, aku melepaskan namamu."

Kemudian salju.

"Terima kasih, tuan malaikat."

Lalu Chanyeol tiada.

Rengkuhannya terlepas. Baekhyun terjatuh pada samudera dalam di mana ia dapat melihat langit malam serta ribuan gemintang menari salsa. Potongan-potongan gambar di angkasa bergerak; beralih satu persatu.

 _"Baekhyun! Lihat, Ayah membawa kepiting!"_

Itu sang ayah yang baru pulang melaut. Senyum beliau berhias kumis putih.

 _"Ambilkan piring kotor yang di sana itu, nak!"_

Oh, Ibu. Baekhyun merindukannya. Masih tetap cantik meski usia sudah setengah abad.

 _"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyelesaikan hitungan logaritma lebih cepat daripada menulis aksara mandarin?!"_

Yang cerewet di sana itu kakaknya. Dia tipikal kakak yang keras namun penuh kasih sayang pada keluarganya.

Ah, Baekhyun amat mencintai kehidupannya. Ia bahagia, meski sering kali bertanya-tanya kapan akan memiliki pujangga hati. Bukan hanya keluarga saja yang ia banggakan, teman-temannya, gurunya, bosnya, semua orang yang pernah mengenal baik Baekhyun, semuanya Baekhyun sayangi.

Bahkan seorang pemuda berjubah hitam yang ia temui saat di pemakaman Kakeknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Denting jam terdengar. Baekhyun terus tenggelam menuju dasar palung. Ajaibnya, oksigen di sini jauh lebih baik daripada di ruangan sebelumnya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya.

Pelan-pelan ia dengar suara banyak orang di sekitar. Mengerumuninya dengan memasang topeng khawatir nan setara. Mereka kompak menunduk memperhatikan dirinya (ada beberapa yang kurang ajar mengabadikan dengan kamera ponsel).

"Permisi! Dia kenalanku!" Seseorang beringsak di antara para kerumunan. Samar-samar Baekhyun mengenali rupa itu.

"Chanyeol?" lirih Baekhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum. Membawa tubuh Baekhyun pada gendongannya menuju mobil ambulan yang datang. Kedua netra Baekhyun masih memperhatikan paras rupawan bak pahlawan itu. Dirinya dibawa merebah di tandu yang disediakan. "Chanyeol? Apa yang terjadi?" lirihnya sekali lagi.

"Kau tertabrak mobil barusan."

Baekhyun amat malas memikirkan apakah yang diucapkan Chanyeol benar atau tidak. Isi kepalanya masih terlalu lelah menerima segala hal fantasi di luar nalar yang baru saja ia alami. Meski suara sirine begitu gamblang terdengar dan roda mobil sudah bergerak, Baekhyun masih enggan bergeming. Chanyeol memperhatikannya.

"Selamat, Baekhyun."

Matanya meilirik pada Chanyeol yang mulai mendekat dan berbisik pada telinga kirinya.

"Selamat, kau hidup kembali."

Lantas Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ingatannya mulai tergambar jelas di hari ia bertemu Chanyeol. Semakin jelas layaknya foto polaroid.

Seiring hadiah kecupan manis yang Chanyeol berikan pada keningnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun yang _lalu_.

Beruntung hujan kali ini tidak sederas hari semalam. Baekhyun bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu memakai jas hujan hanya untuk pergi berkunjung ke pemakaman Kakeknya. Payung tembus pandang cukup untuk melindungi.

Pemuda Byun itu berdiri di depan nisan besar. Air matanya sudah mengering sekian menit yang lalu. Buket mawar ditemani beberapa _baby's breath_ tergeletak cantik diatas rerumputan hias. Baekhyun masih lekat memandangi kubur sang terkasih. Melamuni entah apa.

Ia menghela napas yang panjang sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Tepat ketika tak sengaja ia menangkap perawakan seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian hitam-hitam di ujung baris. Langkah kakinya membawanya mendekat dan memayungi pemuda itu.

Dia kemudian menoleh pada Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampiri.

"Jangan bersedih. Aku tahu rasanya kehilangan."

Baekhyun meraih tangannya dan memberikan payungnya, "Ambil saja ini. Kau akan sakit jika terus-terusan diterpa hujan."

Lalu mata mereka bertemu. Iris merah menyala di depannya mengambil alih kesadaran Baekhyun akan dunia nyata. Ia termenung; takjub akan karya unik yang satu ini. Bibirnya menganga sedikit, gigi kelincinya mengintip kecil. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menyentuh pipi kanan sang orang asing.

 _("Pertama, kau memberiku nama.")_

"Namamu siapa?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, entah ia tidak mau membeberkan namanya atau ia sendiri tak tahu dirinya siapa. "Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya dengan intonasi rendah.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menarik kembali tangannya, "M-Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Apa?"

Pemuda itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri, "Kulitku."

"Rasanya dingin," terkekeh sebentar, "Kau kan berhujan?"

"Apa hujan mempengaruhi dingin di kulitku?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tentu saja! Jadi, namamu siapa?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi kembali menggeleng tidak tahu. Baekhyun tersenyum maklum, "Kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kau ku beri nama?"

"K-Kau yakin?" Sang berjubah tampak tertarik, "Kau yakin ingin memberiku nama?"

Baekhyun jawab mengangguk. "Coba kita ingat-ingat hal apa sekarang yang sedang populer. Aku sedang menggemari aktor muda bernama Lee Chan Woo juga _idol_ populer dengan akhiran nama Yeol."

Dia yang diberi nama menunggu hasil.

"Chanyeol?"

Jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Bibirnya kelu; pun tubuhnya. Sesuatu mencoba menarik ulur potongan-potongan kenangan dalam kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka namanya?"

"A-AKU SUKA!"

Baekhyun sontak berjengit kaget. Ia terkekeh sebentar, "Baiklah. Chanyeol kalau begitu."

Chanyeol. Begitu dirinya di panggil saat ini. Padahal ia baru dua tahun bertugas sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa namun sudah ada manusia unik yang dapat melihatnya, apalagi memberikannya nama.

Nama itu layaknya hadiah. Malaikat tidak perlu hadiah. Maka saat ia diberi hadiah, jabatannya turun pada tingkatan paling rendah. _Manusia_. Dirinya kembali menjadi makhluk paling lemah, juga paling kuat. Hal yang sudah diinginkannya semenjak kematian menghampiri.

Nama juga merupakan tali pengikat masa lalu. Lantas membongkar seluruh kenangan yang dikubur dalam-dalam pada ingatannya. Hingga ia sadar pada satu titik.

—bahwa namanya memang Chanyeol.

Sial. Chanyeol justru membawa Baekhyun pada kesialan. Setelah ini ia harus menjalani tugasnya untuk sementara waktu sebelum akhirnya menjemput Baekhyun menuju bilik tunggu.

Agar nama palsunya terbebas dan ia dapat kembali menjadi manusia sejatinya.

"Ya ampun! Aku harus segera kembali! Aku duluan, ya!"

Kepergian Baekhyun menyisakan tatapan sendu Chanyeol dari belakang. Perasaan aneh _ini_ hanya dialami manusia, karena malaikat sendiri tak memiliki emosi.

Byun Baekhyun.

 _(Kedua, kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu.)_

.

.

.

Selesai

* * *

*sabit kematian

a/n: _prompt_ dari tumblr emang oke punya! _infierno cubículo_ berarti bilik neraka, tadinya pengen ruang tunggu, tapi terkesan biasa aja orz. jangan lupa apresiasi _fic_ ini ya! terima kasih!


End file.
